1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to film dispenser technology for wrapping application and more particularly, to a length-adjustable wrap film dispenser, which allows adjustment to fit different film widths.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to increase the efficiency of product wrapping, an operator usually will use a wrap film dispenser to dispense a stretch film or a wrapping film to the product. When using a wrap film dispenser, the wrap film is attached to the shaft of the wrap film dispenser, and then the two end blocks of the wrap film dispenser are held in the user's both hands. Subject to rotation of the shaft relative to the two end blocks, the wrap film can be rapidly dispensed to the product, enabling the product to be wrapped with the dispensed wrap film.
However, the aforesaid wrap film dispenser does not allow adjustment of the length of the shaft. Every wrap film dispenser of this design is adapted for dispensing wrap films having a specific film width. For dispensing wrap films having a different film width to wrap a different kind of size of product, a different wrap film dispenser shall be used, increasing the wrapping cost and complicating the wrapping operation.